


Pretty Bones

by Murasaki_Koi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, I wrote this at three in the morning and edited it the next day, I'm also projecting myself into Hinata, Not Beta Read, Other, Songfic: Pretty Bones (Yeule), Vomiting, because English is not my first language and I know almost nothing to write this, but it is not graphic, constructive criticism is welcome, eating disorder as a person, possible trigger, sorry for the spelling mistakes, therefore there are several phrases of the song, translated with google, written while listening to "pretty bones" by Yeule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Koi/pseuds/Murasaki_Koi
Summary: The tiredness is overwhelming, a small step and it is as if he has lifted a mountain, his limbs want to give, they want a rest, but he does not allow it.
Kudos: 7





	Pretty Bones

The tiredness is overwhelming, a small step and it is as if he has lifted a mountain, his limbs want to give, they want a rest, but he does not allow it. The large mirror is in front of him, a pleading look in his eyes reveals that he does not want to die, he does not want to leave. And yet his body is out of control. See sunken eyes, empty sockets. An inspection of his eyes shows clear as the purest and most crystalline water, "Don't leave me, you still have a life to go."

An overwhelming silence welcomes him, his eyes are crystallized, the heat runs through them; Finally spilling that salty liquid that every night flows from his eyes, without any invitation. The blurred vision focuses on the reflection, knows that it is wrong, that it needs help, that there are only beautiful bones of its existence; And still, he keeps sticking his fingers down his throat. Because all you can see is a person that nobody will love because of their appearance.

I could never escape from it.

Look straight ahead at the reflection. Saying, "You know how it feels."

He knows that he is the only one who understands, getting up and not feeling at home. Nor does he think he ever will.

After dinner, he says he is going to rest, yet he vomits his guts, his being, his body, his appearance, the calories. Ignore his dizzy head, burning throat, sensitive teeth, and a headache that threatens to be just another annoyance. It feels good, it feels good.

However, he cannot stay sane.

I don't know how to say it, I don't know how to say it, can you tell me?

The small voice of a forbidden fruit continually whispers against your ear.

"Do not leave Me". I am your guidance, I am your teacher, I am your superior. You don't disobey me.

"You still have a life to go." I will be in command. Get rid of those who interfere with it.

"Is not sufficient". It never is.

Your heartbeat is racing, your vision is clouded, your sense of listening is being pumped through disturbed blood. The forbidden, toxic voice breaks through, loud and concise, growing louder.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." You know you can't do it.

His exhausted and damaged voice breaks through.

"I won't let you, I won't." I know I can't do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to write this? One word, vent.
> 
> I think it was not understood, but the character used is Hinata.  
> Yes, I decided to self-project into it.
> 
> Several phrases are from the song "Pretty bones", belonging to the singer Yeule.


End file.
